


Pink & Yellow Girl

by AXEe



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Rose Tyler, Character Study, Episode: s08e01 Deep Breath, F/F, F/M, Gen, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Short one-shot AU of "Deep Breath", Rose muses on her life while looking for The Doctor...





	Pink & Yellow Girl

**Author's Note:**

> So anyway, I just caught a part of "Deep Breath" and in between enjoying Twelve at his grumpy, grumbling best, this little gem popped into my head, so enjoy :=)

******

Victorian era London was beautiful. The art, the architecture, the fashion even.

Resting in Madam Vastra and Jenny's sitting room, Rose had to admire the satiny, silken texture of her 'borrowed' dress, the deep, midnight blue shimmered and sparkled in the light streaming in from the windows as Vastra and Jenny passed by, heading into another room, Vastra pausing as she passed.

"Everything all right, my dear?" she asked.

"Fine," Rose smiled up at the Silurian "just...thinking," she gave the skirt of the dress a tug "don't normally get to wear things like this" she explained.

"A very fine garment," Vastra nodded "goes well with your complexion" she added, resting one hand on Rose's shoulder, lingering a bit too long to be strictly polite. A few centuries ago, Rose would have been surprised at the gesture, but now, four hundred years on, she merely smiled and nodded politely as Vasatra moved on to follow Jenny. In truth, Rose was rather curious about the lizard woman, there was a thrilling sense of danger about her, and if Rose was going to be stuck here any longer she might very well confront Vastra directly (if Jenny was to be believed, it would be worth the effort, the Silurian was quite the seductress apparently).

Shaking her head with a smile, Rose returned to her tea, pausing as she wondered where The Doctor was. She hoped he was all right, it wasn't like him to leave her for this long, but then again, he was different this time, more so than she had encountered in the past, he seemed...angrier now, more short-tempered, more...dismissive.

Why else would he leave her for this long? Why else would he not bother trying to contact her?

Sighing, she set her teacup aside and grabbed the day's newspaper, skimming through the articles, most of which were about events that she didn't care about or already knew about (being a time traveler could be somewhat boring at times).

Turning to the adverts, she paused as one stood out, sitting up in hopeful surprise as she read it.

****

**PINK & YELLOW GIRL**

"Madam Vastra!" she called as she got to her feet...

******

Later, in the bowels of a million year-old-spaceship-turned-restaurant, as she refused to answer the questions of the Half-Faced Man, one question stood out.

"Where is the other one?" he demanded.

"I don't know," Rose admitted "but, I know where he _will_ be," she breathed "if The Doctor is still The Doctor, then he will be where he always is...right by my side"

Closing her eyes, she reached behind herself, a hand suddenly grabbing her own, the hand larger, the skin rougher, callused, but she knew the second those fingers tangled with hers that it was The Doctor.

And as he pulled her back, as her feet slid across the floor, she came to a stop to stand besides him.

As always...

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
